humnirnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne of Thuringia
Anne of Thuringia (1169-1221), of the Ferdinand dynasty was mother to king Johan of Thuringia . She succumbed to madness after the death of her son in the Crusades and died in exile in Weissrabeshangau . She was accused of Witchcraft by king Friedriech II of Thuringia, though she is considered a saint in some independent Thuringian churches. Life Early Life Anne of Thuringia was born in Hohenshangau were she spent most of her early years in the the family estate of the Ferdinand family. Her father was Duke Ferdinand of Thuringia (later King Ferdinand). She had one older brother, Friedriech of Thuringia. At 16 Anne was sent to royal court In Wachtburg, one year after her father's coronation. She was married to Duke Karlstow of Emmerich, as an act of unity between the Royal House and the up to then independent Duchy. After her marriage the Duchy was united with Thuringia. She had only one son, Johan. Death of King Ferdinand, Succession Ferdinand of Thuringia, died during the Red Plague (spreading form Anningley) of 1210. After his death his son, Friedriech, who was at that time fighting in the Crusades as Hochmeister Friedriech of the order of Wachtburg, gave up his right to the throne of Thuringia, in the hopes the title would pass to his son, Friedrich II of Thuringia. The right of succession was denied though, by Archbishop Schencker of Warchtburg, due to the fact that Friedriech's bride, Elene of Plancy was not of pure Thuringian decent. This act cause the first major blow between the future royal line of Thuringia and the Church of the Holy Magnus. The crown was given to Anne's son Johan, who was next in the line of succession. As the Lygeian Bull demanded the King of Thuringia , now Johan, would have to lead the Crusades under the Magnus' personal banner. King Johan travelled to the West to join the Orders, but was slain in the first battle he fought. Anne, his mother, was convinced that her son was murdered by Friedriech in an attempt to reclaim the throne. The accusation were never proven and thus, as the new act of succession voided previous claims, Friedriech was again the first in line of Succession, this time accepting the crown. Madness When Johan was carried back to Thuringia , Anne cancelled the Royal funeral, retreated with the dead body of her son to her family estate in Hohenshangau, where she kept the carcass in her own chambers, claiming an angel of God, called Neqa'el had appeared to her and revealed her son would revive on the anniversary of his death, and would lead the Thelemian orders to a glorious victory in the Crusades. King Friedriech was informed, who ordered her confinement in their paternal castle, until her madness could be tamed. Death of King Friedriech I, Exile King Friedriech I was killed in the field of Urizen in 1215. The circumstances of his death remain unknown as his whole regiment was mysteriously vanquished. His son Friedriech II who succeeded his to the throne of Thuringia, accused his aunt, Anne of conspiring with the Demon she called Neqa'el to achieve his father's death through Witchcraft . In spite of many testimonies from nobles of the Hohenshangau castle, the case could not be proven in the eyes of the Hand of God commity, sent by the Magnus to examine the case. The document produced states that "Anne of Thuringia, indeed operates, under the 'strong belief that her actions are aided by an angelic presence she names Neqa'el. Any proof though of actual interferenc e from this being, either of good of evil nature is lacking. ... To the Hand's opinion, the absence of any indication towards actual acts of Maleficium ... combined 'with the culprit's obviously unstable state of mind, point more towards deluusional insanity than the presence of a demonic pact." After the failed prosecution, and for fear of further harm being done, King Friedriech II ordered that Anne was exiled in Weissrabeshangau, on the northern island of Nathrinnhoeg. The island was a small keep, built by the Order of the White Ravens, an elite order, dispatched there to guard the back of Thuringia against Norsemen raid during the crusades. Nathrinnhoeg Isle In Nathrinnhoeg, Anne supposedly continued her contact with the Demon Neqael, culminating on the anniversary of her son's death when he indeed came back to life, but his body was tarnsformed to a faceless, pale, skinny creature, that had no communication with the outside world. Neqael provided Anne with a black iron crown that would help her contact the being. Indeed when wearing the crown the being was able to speak normally and claimed it was her son. Alexander Rabe decided to slay Anne, as a witch, yet she was snatched by Neqael into the Faerie through the passages that Night Hags maintain on the island, through the dream of an ancient being known as Freezing Moon. In the Demon's world Anne spent the rest of her days on the island in Faerie, under the protection of Neqael. Meanwhile Nicolas Remy managed to locate the body of her son, without the crown. In 1042 he directed the Dayne Expedition to retrieve it, in an attempt to contact and study the strange creature that Anne's son had become. The Expedition entered the Faerie and managed, through the help of Night Hags to trap Anne into the dream of the creature known as Freezong Moon, beyond the help of Neqael, and there slay her retrieve the crown. When the being was contacted through the crown, he did not claim to be Anne's son, but Charles of Ygdree and Lothian, the Sovereign that the expedition served. The creature was destroyed. Legacy Anne is a direct aunt of King Ludwig II of Ludwigshafen and, through the side of her brother Ferdinand a distant aunt of King Charles II of Ygdree and Lothian. Character Inspirations: *Joanna of Castile